Thundergun
The Thundergun is a weapon featured in the Dead Ops mode and zombie mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Zombies The Thundergun is a cannon-shaped weapon that fires directional blasts of atrociously strong wind. It appears to be able to kill large numbers of zombies with a single shot, sending them flying backwards. Those who are not killed by the wind blast are thrown backwards. The Thunder Gun holds two rounds in a magazine, and holds twelve reserve rounds. For some reason, the weapon cannot be reloaded manually. It can only be reloaded when both shots have been discharged. Its Pack-a-Punched form is called the "Zeus Cannon," it has an increased magazine size of 4 and also has extra ammo. This weapon, like Wunderwaffe DG-2 was made by group 935. Campaign The Thundergun appears on the level "Numbers" as an easter egg similar to the Ray Gun on "Little Resistance." The steps and video on how to do it are as follows: # After the Interrogation scene ends there are six canisters to the front of the player. Throw two grenades to the back left and right white canisters. # Shoot the remaining four canisters on your left and right until smoke comes out. # Run behind and make a left to the desk. # If done correctly the player will see a black tape sticking out of a cassette player. # Hold down the action key and the tape will disappear from the cassette player, or the obvious shake in the screen as cue. # Go upstairs and clear the room by killing all the enemies. # When at the rooftop jump to the next floor. # When Weaver and Clarke open the fridge with the weapons room enter. # Look at the left and notice there is a cassette player. # When at the cassette player press the use button and notice the cassette go in. # If done correctly notice the tape goes in and the player makes several tunes, and the game shakes. # The Thundergun will appear out of the wall. The gun found in Numbers comes with 2 shots in the magazine and 12 shots in reserve. It also gains a full ammunition refill after sliding down the pipe and at the second weapons cache. In essence, it works much like an extremely powerful shotgun, throwing and almost always instantly killing anyone caught in its massive spread, often with enough force to tear off limbs. 300pxHow to get the Thundergun in "Numbers" Gallery Thundergun.jpg|Thunder Gun, as in the mission "Numbers" Thundergun reload.jpg|Thunder Gun reloading tape player.jpg|Interact with the tape player to continue thundergun ready.jpg|Thunder Gun ready for pick up hud_thundergun.png|The Thundergun pickup/kill icon. Video 400px The Thunder Gun in action Trivia *The "Zeus Cannon" is an obvious reference to the Greek god Zeus. *The gun has "Osterezheniye" written on its side, which is incorrect Russian translation of "Warning." *If some zombies are not hit directly with the wind, it is possible to see them get back up slowly. *The Thundergun is the only weapon in-game that cannot be reloaded without firing its entire magazine. Interestingly, however, the one found in "Numbers" can. *This weapon also has no iron sights and must be hip fired. *The two red glows on the front of the canister when loaded indicate how many shots are left in the magazine. *Richtofen states that this weapon was invented by Ludvig Maxis, but was deliberately hidden from him. This may be a generalization to the whole of group 935, but if true this is the third wonder weapon to have an associated character, similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb. *In Kino der Toten, when Richtofen gets the Thundergun out of the mystery box he says, "Could it be? The DG-3!" *When you tactically reload in the mission "Numbers" the clip seems to just disappear from the gun rather than taking it out. *This weapon can only be hip-fired, but that isn't a bad thing because it has the best accuracy of any weapon in the Call of Duty (CoD) series. Inconsistency Although Richtofen refers to the Thundergun as possibly being the DG-3, the pack-a-punched version of the DG-2 is known as the DG-3 JZ. It also has Russian writing on it, although Group 935 -- the group which made the Thundergun -- was a Nazi organization. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons